


Beautiful

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248715) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



Шерлок, хоть он и старается казаться кем-то особенным, все-таки обычный человек. Ему нужны сон и еда (как бы он не отказывал себе в них), ему нравится, когда в его квартире холодно, а на улице жарко, и он отличный боксер.  
И, как и многие люди, он немного набирает вес зимой.  
Это незаметно для тех, кто видит Шерлока полностью одетым. Рубашки все так же облегают его стройное тело, обтягивая его плечи и грудь, когда он упирает руки в бока. Ему не нужно застегивать ремень на другое деление. Он даже не слишком заботится о том, чтобы следить за своим весом, разве что ему становится скучно и он думает, что из этого может выйти что-то интересное.  
Лестрейд единственный, кто замечает, единственный, кому позволено замечать. Он видит это на месте преступления, после того, как провел много времени, смотря на детектива - больше времени, чем нужно, положа руку на сердце - и его взгляд падает на ремень Шерлока. Он видит там тень, намек на небольшой животик - почти незаметно, но его встряхивает. Он замечает это, когда они одни и он держит Шерлока за бедра - и понимает, что Шерлок уже не такой тощий, как раньше, что на его теле больше плоти.  
Лестрейд замечает это в постели, когда осторожно снимает с Шерлока простую льняную футболку и исследует его грудь. Замечает, проводя ладонями по безупречной коже, оглаживая уже не такие худые бедра; замечает, опуская голову и проводя сухими губами по немного округлившемуся животу Шерлока, наслаждаясь тихим вздохом и длинными пальцами, ерошащими его волосы и толкающими его все ниже.  
А потом, когда они сплетаются и Лестрейд чувствует, как более телесный Шерлок прижимается к нему сзади, у него по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Шерлок тянется к Лестрейду, и какое-то время они лежат неподвижно, глубоко дыша, разгоряченные, не обращая внимания на легкую прохладу, плотно переплетя пальцы.  
И Лестрейд даже шепчет, прежде чем заснуть:  
\- Прекрасен.


End file.
